ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battaru Royale
category:MissionsCategory:A Shantotto Ascension Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Check Moon Spiral to start the fight vs 8 Fomor Type mobs. *Each mob is a tarutaru of a specific element. They cast T3, T4, Ga2, AM, AM2, and their elemental debuffs, including Paralyze II(Glaciers) and Slow II(Boulders). *Each Clone will summon their respective Avatar and use Astral Flow around 50% HP. *Clone of Shadows will use Curse which is very bad for Kite method so pulling him first is ideal. *They can use all the standard Fomor abilities such as Aegis Schism and Carnal Nightmare. *1 strategy is to have a supertank/kite PLD/BLU with w/legs to kite with a whm or rdm. *Read another strategy on Alla when i was trying to find the stupid Saps (when the locations were screwed up). Have a rdm/blm and a blm, and a bunch of DD'ers (and one healer i suppose, or maybe not since rdm can heal). rdm and blm run in and sleepga everything. One mob's a Drk and will prolly resist sleep, kill it first, then bash the others in. Basically how it was, dont' really remember anything other then the jobs, i was trying to find Sap locations.--DragonIrons 09:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) **just won doing JUST that. we had a blm, a rdm/whm, me on blu/nin, a mnk/nin and two war/nin's. blm and rdm slept em, one resisted (the drk i suppose). Killed him and proceeded to bash the rest into the ground. blm and rdm would heal us along with a few of my magic fruits. I also had diamondhide on for the astral flows. First two tries it was just four of us and i was on SMN. We tried having me kite them with diabolos, and then the next time ramuh thundersparking. Didn't work out to well... the avatars get blasted in seconds then u got the tarus runnin all over the place. I also suggest you get ALL EIGHT saps, as each one lessens the dmg against it's corresponding Astral Flow that's done against you. We got all eight and still got NAILED a few times. when i say nailed... we were in the red.--DragonIrons 16:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Just won fight with Pld/Nin, Smn/whm, and dual boxes using Rdm/Whm+Blm/Rdm and Mnk/nin+Whm/Blm. Easy fight even with me controlling mnk (main/only DD) and Whm. We wiped once with only Killing Clone of Lights first. Hundred Fists Killed 2 Clones before expiring. *A smn using Summoners Favor AND Fenrir was AMAZING for Astral Flows. Whm had Shellra5 *Won with blm/rdm, whm/blm, 2mnk/nin. No deaths. After first sleep all clones but Lights were moderately resistant, killed dark > wind (removed chance of silence) > ice (Para) > others > light. Clones estimated 6800HP, light took between 6752 and 6872 damage. Avatars 2h seemed weak with 5/5 shellra5 and 8/8 saps, hit between 58 and 224. Recommended to bring a second blm for another ES Sleepga, most damage was taken from clones running around uncontrolled. --Radec 22:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) *Won easily with SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, SMN/SCH, RDM/BLM, BLM/RDM, Upon entry, both SAm's meditate up to >200TP (2 Meditates), ES and BLM Sleepga'ed clones, we then engaged Clone of Shadows and Sekkanokkix2 Skillchains to easily dispose of him, then TP burned the remaining 7. After remaining clones woke the RDM ES+Sleepga'ed, after 2nd ES Sleepga, any other attempts at sleeping were futile... resists... the clones seem to build a heavy resistance. Avatar 2 Hours seemed weak on this attempt, except one (Judgment Bolt) that hit for around 400-500 on everyone. Fenrir's Favor, Shell IV and 8.8 saps seemed to reduce the damage quite a lot, it may also reduce the damage of their mgaical damage. No wipes, very smooth fight, but I went 0/6 before this due to unlucky unresisted Astral Flows for up to 600~900 even with Shellra V and 8/8 saps, the damage seems to randomize at times. --Xynthios 10:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *No Exp loss on death, and buffs wear upon entry. *Gives 700xp *Gives Key Item Chocobo Key * Helpers who have allready completed DO get a key rewarded. Helpers must not allready have a key key Item in their possession or they will not be allowed access to the BCNM...